Helia
Helia is the grandson of Saladin (nephew in the 4Kids and Cinélume versions) and the boyfriend of Flora. He is an art student as well as an excellent pilot. He also considers himself to be a pacifist like Flora, despite his great amount of strength. Appearance |-|Civilian= Helia's appearance is different than the other Specialists, namely because of his long black hair and blue eyes. Like the other Specialists, with the exception of Timmy, he has a well-built body that consists of strong arms and a very muscular torso, as shown in "The Red Tower" in a scene that showed him getting done showering. It seems he prefers looser clothing. *In Season 2, and in a few episodes of Season 3 and Season 4, he wore a light green poet's shirt with beige khakis. *In Season 4, he changes to khaki shorts, a light blue shirt, and sneakers. He wears his long, black hair in a loose side ponytail, but in Season 4, he cuts his hair into short and spiky fringes, but it remains longer than the other Specialists. In Season 8, Helia's hair becomes shorter. He sports a white shirt with a black vest, with a pair of khaki pants (a callback to his first civilian look) with a mahogany-brown belt with a gold buckle. He also wears a pair of brownish-gold shoes with black laces, as well as a blue gem necklace held with a black string. He finishes the look with a black fedora hat, matching his vest. helia 2.jpg|Season 2 - 3 NewHelia-1-.jpg|Season 4's haircut. Hélia.png|Season 4 - 7 BHTNS Casual S8E10.png|Season 8 |-|Red Fountain Uniform= Helia wears traditional Red Fountain school uniform during missions or normal classes. His clasp on the cape changes its color from magenta to orange. ~Helia Speacialist~.png |-|Linphea College Battle Outfit= This outfit sports a cape and has more layers than Helia's Red Fountain uniform particularly in the areas of the shoulders, chest, forearms and legs. It is mostly colored in shades of blue. The outfit's shoulder pads are extended further outward and contain an orange diamond-shaped gem in the middle of the chest. Helia's_linphea_outfit.png |-|Outer Space= HNSTB Space S8E1.png Personality Out of all the Specialists, Helia is the most mature. Once being described by Brandon as being a pacifist, he loves writing poems, drawing, and romance. He is calm, lack a temper, encouraging and never jealous. He is very artistic and he is not afraid of making important decisions and doing what is right, even if his friends disagree with him. He is very daring at times, such as the time he kissed Flora in Darkar's Realm. Helia is also not afraid to voice his thoughts, as shown in Season 3 when he berated Riven for his behavior and if he continues he will lose Musa, and in Season 4, when he acts as a medium, like Nabu, between Sky and Bloom, or Musa and Riven. Another example, was when Diana allowed nature to terrorize the citizens of Gardenia as punishment for destroying nature, Helia tries in vain to explain that not all humans disrespect nature and that destruction is not the answer. Helia is a deep thinker, shown when he explained that often, the true context of "nothing" means a lot. Like Flora (and Timmy, though to a lesser extent), Helia is also rather shy. This can be seen when he had just as much trouble expressing his feelings for Flora as she did. He also has a lot of faith and belief in Flora, persuading her to trust herself such as when she tried to heal the Flower of Life, and when she tried to free herself from the roots cast by Diana. He also openly expresses his strong belief in her for example when she wrapped Anagan up in vines he stated proudly, "Flora's magic is really strong, he's not getting out of that anytime soon." Like Nabu, Helia is very open-minded and understanding, and therefore, he does not jump to conclusions. This can be seen when Riven got jealous of Musa getting attention from Andy and his band, when in fact their love for music installed a great bond between them, which is only natural. Winx Club Pre-Series Sometime during his childhood, Helia befriended Krystal, the Princess of Linphea. Once he was old enough, Helia began attending the Red Fountain School for Specialists for a short while until he decided to drop out to pursue his passion for the arts. He attended an art school for about a year before making his return to Red Fountain during the events of Season 2. Seasons |-|Season 2= In "Party Crasher", he is introduced to the Winx. Brandon notes that he is a pacifist, and used to be one of the top students at Red Fountain until he dropped out to pursue the arts. Timmy reveals that he is Saladin's nephew. Overall, he appears to be very quiet and a very good artist. Later on in the episode, when Lord Darkar sends a huge monster to attack Red Fountain, Flora is blindsided by the monster and about to be attacked, Helia saves her by holding back the monster with the strings from his glove. He smiles at Flora and lets go of the monster, angering the Winx. Throughout the season, Helia has had a minor role, yet he appears a couple times in episodes. In The Invisible Pixies, Flora sees Helia but fails to give him a love letter. During the camping trip, Helia arrives just in time to save the Winx and the Specialists from the Trix. As the group claims that the vacation was over, Helia jokes around saying he just got there. In the episode The Time for Truth, Helia and Flora confess that they like each other. He blows her a kiss before departure. At the end of the second season, before the Winx enter the fortress to save Bloom, Flora apologizes for not telling her feelings sooner, and in return, Helia boldly kisses Flora. |-|Season 3= Helia does not appear much throughout the third season, although, he does go on the mission to the Omega Dimension to rescue Tecna. Helia also helps the others take the Flying Bikers' bikes, thus helping the Winx stop King Radius's wedding. He also was the only Specialist to report back to the Winx after Valtor attacked the rest of the Specialists. |-|Season 4= Helia, along with the other Specialists, go to Earth to help the Winx. His new look consists of the original outfit but with his hair changed it into a rag-cut. This change in appearance does not happen until a few episodes after the Love and Pet episode. He also helps Riven get Musa back. |-|Season 5= In Return to Alfea When the Specialists visit the Winx at Alfea, Helia gives Flora a special origami. However, they are interrupted when Princess Krystal of Linphea appears. It is revealed that she and Helia were childhood friends. Krystal clings onto Helia's arm and mentions that they need to catch up, which upsets Flora. Helia later gets hit by Darcy. Krystal and Flora take him into the hallway and Krystal uses her healing powers to help him. Helia makes a few cameo appearances and appears in a few episodes like Trix Tricks, The Devourer and A Perfect Date but he does not have a major role until Listen to Your Heart. He was watching the Winx (minus Bloom) in a Volleyball game. When they lost, Helia was about to go and speak to Flora but was interrupted by Krystal who came up and hugged him. However, unknown to either of them, Flora saw them together. Upon seeing Helia and Krystal it made Flora even more upset, causing her to leave. Helia congratulated Krystal, but revealed he needed to speak with Flora, but became disappointed when he discovered she was gone. Later as Sky was attempting to leave Eraklyon for the game at Alfea, Helia called Sky, informing him he missed it. During that time, Helia offered Sky advice towards his relationship with Bloom, informing him, he should talk to Bloom as soon as possible, knowing he needed to do the same with Flora as their relationship was being threatened by Krystal's interference. He then appeared at Stella's fashion show, where he along with the other Specialists were helping Riven perform a song for Musa and appeared again helping to defend Paradise Bay. Helia had another major role in Battle for the Infinite Ocean. Flora was shown to be very hurt as she is still upset about the relationship between Helia and Krystal as Flora has begun to believe that Helia no longer wants to be with her and instead wishes to be with Krystal. At Alfea, Krystal apologized to Flora, revealing she never intended to come between them and tried to assure Flora that Helia truly loves her. Sadly, Flora wasn't convinced as she began to doubt their relationship. Eventually, during a ballet in the Alfea Dance Studio, Helia surprised Flora as he released many living origami birds he created. Helia and Flora shared a heartwarming hug, where Helia revealed to Flora that she's the only one he loves and they share a romantic dance together around the studio, causing Flora and Helia to levitate, both dancing on air, having finally reconciled. |-|Season 6= In Inspiration of Sirenix, a party was being held in Domino to welcome the return of a corporal Daphne. Helia and his friends arrived and were greeted by Bloom and Daphne, He also helped defend Domino against the Beast of the Depths the Trix had summoned. In The Flying School, Helia and the rest of the Specialists were at Linphea College training with the Paladins and when the Winx arrived, When Selina summoned the Treants to attack the college, Timmy was there with the others trying their best to defend the school but failed and all were forced to return to Alfea in order to train some more. In Bloomix Power, After Daphne had found the weakness to the Treants, Helia and the others went back to Linphea College and successfully freed Treants. Helia did appear in many episodes, but only made small appearances, eventually Helia had a big role in Curse of Fearwood. In Curse of Fearwood, Flora decides to show Helia the Alfea Greenhouse, at first Helia is afraid they might get into trouble, but Flora reassures him by telling him she is now the caretaker of the Greenhouse. While they are admiring the plants they are interrupted by the sudden arrival of some students who have come for a tour, while Flora takes them on the tour she instructs Helia to look after the Grabbing Vines, however, they become frightened and attack him. Flora soon notices them and comes over to help Helia, he is a bit shaken over the event but becomes upset after believing that Flora is disappointed in him for not looking after them properly. Upset, Helia decides to leave the Greenhouse despite Flora's protests. When the Winx, Specialists, and Paladins come to Fearwood Forest to look for the Totem, Helia is very focused on the mission and is shown to be keeping his distance from Flora, showing he is still upset from what happened earlier. When the Specialists and Paladins are looking for the Totem in the Forest they hear a howling sound, believing it's a monster Helia prepares for battle but becomes very angry after finding out it was really Riven playing a prank on them. They almost get into a fight, but before anything happens Sky intervenes before a fight can ensure. Coming Soon... |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= Specials The Shadow Phoenix He appeared when the Winx visit Red Fountain and was seen drawing a flower. Flora soon develops a crush on him and wrote his name on her book. Helia also seems to like her and draws a portrait of her. Because of that, Flora does not consent in potion class after dreaming about being married to Helia. He also appeared with the Winx and Specialists to save Bloom from Darkar's ritual. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Helia joins the rest of the Specialists and the Winx help Bloom to find her parents. He and the Specialists do not have a big part in the movie and mainly serve to help the Winx girls. HeliaSLK.png|Helia with Riven in the first movie. |-|Magical Adventure= Helia plays a minor role in this movie as he helps the Winx and the Specialists save the positive energy that the Trix destroyed. He and the others successfully defeat the Ancestral Witches and the Trix. HeliaMA.png|Helia and Bloom in Magical Adventure. Comics Pre-Series In Issue 110, it is revealed that Helia met Flora as a child while playing in the Shimmering Flowers Valley on Linphea. The two became fast friends and often played hide-and-seek amongst the Valley's sprawling flowers. Helia proved to be a skillful hider as Flora would often be left unable to find him but, during one of their games, Flora began to cry as she thought Helia left her all alone. She would not stop crying until Helia leapt out from his hiding place and hugged her too ease her of her worries and remind her that he was always with her. Series |-|Season 2= Helia is first made mention of in Monsters on the Loose by Chatta, Flora's bonded pixie, as the handsome new Specialist that Flora had fallen for. He then makes his physical debut in the following issue approaching Bloom and Flora by the pier. Shortly after Bloom leaves to give her friend some alone time with her crush, Helia approaches Flora and invites her out for a walk around the pier. Flora is able to guess his offer before he finishes making it, and the two go on to start up their walk once Flora agrees to it, during which Helia claims that "this beautiful day had just gotten better." Before he and Flora end up alone together, the pair bump into Brandon and Stella returning from their jog around the lake. After making sure that Stella is alright, Flora goes on to invite Helia to the get-together on the beach they have planned that evening, to which Helia gladly accepts and meets her there with everyone else. Helia is not seen or mentioned again until halfway into the issue, just after the Winx realize that some kind of sickness has been spread around Magix to keep people from recalling basic memories. As such, Flora begins to panic when she cannot even remember what Helia's face looks like when asked. He is mentioned again by Flora in Issue 21 as rumors of Belizarius trying to get Griffin and her students to work under him reach Alfea. This prompts Flora to worry over Helia as he once mentioned to her of how the all the Red Fountain Specialists were mobilized in response to Belizarius. Unfortunately for her, she had not been able to contact Helia since then. Unbeknownst to her, however, is that Helia had been spending his time spying on and gathering intel on Belizarius and his plans. In fact, that night, Helia learns of Belizarius' plans to acquire the fabled Shaab Stone somewhere within the Enclosed Territory. Once he sees Belizarius' men mobilize, Helia leaves for Red Fountain undetected to inform Faragonda, Griffin, Codatorta and Saladin of his findings. Upon learning this, the three headmasters and Codatorta organize a full-scale opposition against Belizarius' mercenaries using all their students and faculty with Helia acting as commander of his group. Helia tries to propose that they find someone else more suitable for the job but, when Saladin tells him to believe in himself as he believes his skills have proved his worth, Helia accepts the role as commander, promising to do his best at any cost. By morning, Helia and his squad stop by Alfea to pick up the Winx to join the search for shuttles belonging to Belizarius' men. As everyone boards the ship, Helia greets Flora and is surprised when she bumps into him. The two of them fumble in trying to make sure the other is alright until Riven comes by to urge Helia into having the shuttle take off. As Helia walks around to make sure preparations are complete, Sky and Riven fill the girls in on Helia's position as group commander, but Riven seems to be inviting trouble with all the accusations he makes of Helia only being awarded his position due to his familial ties to Saladin. Soon enough, Helia has Timmy pilot the shuttle away from Alfea and towards the Enclosed Territory, where the group searches for any signs of unknown shuttles to no avail. When nothing else works and Timmy proposes they fly higher, Helia advises against it as it would give their position away to the mercenaries Belizarius hired and proposes that they change up their strategy by finding the Shaab Stone ahead of them. After analyzing the maps they have, Helia suggests that they search for the crater that was most likely caused by the meteor that crashed into Magix all those centuries ago but, even with everyone on board with his new idea, they all have no luck in locating such a landmark. After hours of searching to no avail, Helia begins to doubt his capabilities as a leader as he believes that he may have let the power his position carried go to his head. However, just before he allows himself to give up, Bloom spots something on one of the maps, prompting Timmy into converting the maps from 2D to 3D, which reveals a large crater just as Helia suspected! Helia then has Timmy pilot their shuttle in the direction of the crater so they can all at least check the landmark out before dismissing it completely like Riven had been doing. On their way to the crater, the group spots an unfamiliar shuttle, which prompts Helia to direct Timmy into landing the shuttle somewhere far enough away for them to scout out the area. Upon landing, Helia rushes to a nearby cliff that would also provide enough cover to allow him, Sky and Brandon to stake out the valley just below them. With their binoculars, the three boys come to realize that the mercenaries Belizarius hired had already found and retrieved the Shaab Stone! The three boys then return to their group to report the bad news, but Helia remains calm and tells them that they must leave before being spotted to inform everyone else and call for backup. As Riven insists that they must attack the mercenaries and steal the Shaab Stone away from them while they are distracted, Helia further points out his recklessness by reminding him of the mercenaries' status as trained professionals who should not be underestimated. Helia then proposes that they continue to keep a close eye over the mercenaries until backup arrives as, once all their forces have reunited under one spot, they will have enough manpower to take back the Stone and leave the authorities to deal with both the mercenaries as well as Belizarius. Having Timmy contact the other groups through radio, Helia leaves with most of the group to prepare themselves, leaving Musa to try and talk some sense into Riven one last time. By nightfall, Helia and the others have managed to inch their way into enemy territory. When Timmy notifies him of when backup will arrive, Helia tells everyone that they will only attack the mercenaries should they try to leave the crater and has them all split up to better surround the area. Unfortunately, Helia's plans are completely ruined when Riven tries to execute his own plan of stealing back the Shaab Stone; failing miserably as it results in both him and Timmy being taken hostage. Even when backup arrives, they are all forced to let the mercenaries make off with the Shaab Stone to ensure both Riven and Timmy's safety. The next day, Helia is called into the Headmaster's Office to deal with the ramifications of the failed retrieval mission. He expresses his relief when Sky tells him that Belizairus' men had kept up their end of the deal and let Riven and Timmy go free unharmed, but refuses Sky's request to tell Saladin that the mission failing was mainly the fault of Riven's reckless actions as he believes staying silent would be better than accusing him and Timmy because it would do nothing to remove the responsibility he was supposed to bear as commander. Their conversation is quickly ended by Codatorta calling Helia into the Headmaster's Office and, without another word, Helia enters to face the consequences. Later that day, it is revealed that Helia had received an official demerit and was held fully responsible for the retrieval mission ending up in failure. Riven was also left completely unmentioned, revealing that Helia kept to his word. In the following issue, Treason, everyone continues to live without magic now that Belizarius possesses the Shaab Stone. Despite being given an official demerit, it is revealed that it will not be put into Helia's school records and he is allowed to stay in school, much to the relief of his friends with the exception of Riven, who continues to believe that Helia was never in any real danger of being expelled due to their familial ties. Once the weekend finally rolls around, Helia joins his friends for their usual hangout at the White Horse Café, where he unfortunately faces the scrutiny of some of the patrons, being branded as "the man who let the Shaab Stone be stolen." Eventually, Helia's patience wears thin when he overhears a young man claim that "certain people" would never be able to cause trouble at the school were it not for "certain ties." Upon confronting Horg, Helia tells him to shut up if he does not wish to look like an idiot as he does not know what truly happened, which causes Horg to throw a punch. In response, Helia grabs Horg's arm and flips him into the table him and his friends were sitting at, which forces Sky into holding Helia back. Despite that, Helia manages to kick Horg unconscious when he charges in for another attack. A short while later, the police arrive demanding to know who started the fight, and Helia responds by declaring himself the one solely responsible. News of this quickly reaches Red Fountain, which causes Saladin to lose his patience with Helia and his recent behavior. Though Codatorta tries to calm Saladin down, the Red Fountain Headmaster just gets increasingly angrier at the thought of people believing he only allows Helia to do whatever he likes out of favoritism. And so, by the next day, Helia had already been expelled from Red Fountain. News of Helia's expulsion spreads quick and leaves both the Specialists and the Winx at a total loss; Flora especially, as she immediately panics upon hearing of it. The Winx quickly get into a discussion concerning Saladin's decision and though they all do not agree with it, they realize that he had Helia expelled to dispel any suspicion concerning possible favoritism to his grandson. Tecna then reveals to the girls that Helia had already left Red Fountain by the time they heard the news and has been looking for a place of his own throughout the city. This prompts Flora into cutting class to look for Helia in the city and help in any way she can, leaving the Winx to make up an excuse for her during Wizgiz's class. Eventually, Flora finds Helia by himself along the boardwalk near the White Horse. Just before he is about to leave, Flora grabs hold of his hand to assure him that she is by his side. Despite this though, Helia tells her that she should not be with him as, from what he has been hearing all day, he poses as a danger to everyone around him. She tries to insist that it is all just a big misunderstanding but Helia cuts her off by telling her that Saladin, his grandfather and headmaster of Red Fountain, told him in front of the entire student body that he does not deserve to be at the school. As he gets more heated, Helia insists that he is the one who wanted to leave and live his life elsewhere if all the things he has done up until his expulsion were not worth anything. Flora tries to calm him down but to no avail, as Helia declares that he will not be needing help from anyone else to show the world what he is made of. When Flora insists that she will be by his side, Helia emphasizes what he had just told her: that he needs help from no one, not even her, which causes Flora to run off in tears. He watches her run off for a moment before returning to his thoughts until a man in a blue trenchcoat approaches him claiming to have overheard his dilemma. With little to no qualms, Helia accepts the man's offer and finds himself in the office of Belizarius in his TradeMagix Company building. Belizarius attempts to butter him up but Helia does not buy into any of it and insists that he no longer wishes to stick around in Magix anymore. As Belizarius continues to throw compliments his way, insisting that he would be more useful closeby, Helia requests to see one of his shuttles as he wishes for nothing more than to get as far away from Magix as possible. However, after asking him why he wants to go so far away, Belizarius brings him how Helia was in the perfect position to be Saladin's successor only to be treated horribly by him. Helia responds by simply claiming that the mistreatment he faced is the reason he is in Belizarius' office at that very moment, which leads the tyrannical business tycoon into making Helia prove himself useful before he can give him the means to avenge himself. When Helia asks what he wants, Belizarius tells him to make an offer as he sits back at his desk, leading to Helia suspecting that he wants him to find a way to get Griffin into helping him with her magic. Once Belizarius shows interest in the idea by throwing out a "maybe," Helia reveals to him the existence of a document that contains an agreement between the headmasters to illegally appoint Griffin as Cloud Tower's headmistress. He goes on to explain that he secretly overheard Saladin discussing about the document and learned that all three headmasters each own a copy of it. Since he is unable to enter Cloud Tower or Red Fountain, Helia claims that he could get his hands on Faragonda's copy and asks if retrieving it would prove to be an adequate "entrance test" to Belizarius. With that, Belizarius places his trust in Helia to go through with their arrangement and, once Belizarius asks him how he will get into Alfea, Helia reveals to him that he knows of someone who can help him. And so, days after his agreement with Belizarius, Helia commences with his little operation by sneaking onto the Alfea campus one night. Once he finds himself an adequate hiding place, he contacts Flora and asks for her to help him get into the school without being seen. Moments later, Flora manages to sneak down from her dorm room to the first floor of the school and sneaks Helia inside. Just as she asks Helia of what he is doing at Alfea so late, Helia quickly explains that Belizarius has been plotting against his grandfather, starting with the fight that broke out at the White Horse weeks ago, which forced Saladin into expelling Helia, making him look bad in front of the Fortress of Light Council. He goes on to claim that he found out that Faragonda had received a document full of lies aimed to destroy Saladin's reputation by a Magix-based official corrupted by Belizarius whose identity remains unknown. He believes that, if he could get his hands on the document, he could uncover the official's identity and put a stop to Belizarius' plot. When Flora asks why he did not just ask Faragonda, Helia claims that Belizarius' connections make him capable of spying on all their possible conversations, so the only option he has left is to get his hands on the document without anyone knowing, which led to him asking for Flora's help. When Flora brings up how he swore he needed help from no one, Helia hangs his head low, claiming that he was just confused at the time and apologizes. Flora, wishing to believe in him, takes his hand and clasps it in hers as she makes him promise that what he is doing is for the good of everyone. Helia quickly makes this promise to Flora, and the two go about sneaking into Faragonda's office. Before Helia can get into Faragonda's office, he is stopped by Flora as Knut is cleaning the halls just outside it. As she goes about distracting him, Helia manages to sneak past the ogre and into the Headmistress' Office for the document. Some time later, Helia silently rushes out of the office once Knut leaves, and informs Flora of how he was able to get a picture of the document on his phone and put it back in its proper place so no one would suspect anything. With Knut still going around the school, Flora leads Helia to another exit. Before leaving, Helia thanks Flora for her help and says his farewells, however, as he makes his way to a TradeMagix Company helicopter, he is unaware of Flora following him under the belief that he would be in danger. Some time later, Helia returns to Belizarius' office with a physical copy of the documents in question, as well as photos of other documents that would interest him. However, before he can show them to Belizarius, Lothar enters the office with news of an "unexpected guest," and has one of his men bring a captured Flora into the room! When Flora tries to tell him off, Helia claims that she should have kept out of it all, and becomes slightly more nervous when Belizarius claims that they have to do something with her to keep her from telling others now that she knows too much. So, before he can have Lothar take Flora away, Helia rips Belizarius' attention back to the documents by giving him a document he found in Faragonda's office—one that details a full-scale attack on the TradeMagix Company building to rob the Shaab Stone. With Belizarius and his men now worked up into a frenzy, Helia sets his sights on maintaining Flora's safety by insisting that he should be the one to "sort her out" now that she cannot retaliate with magic. Once Flora is strapped to a nearby chair, Helia motions over to a gold trophy at one of the sides of the office door and turns his back as Belizarius opens the safe containing the Shaab Stone to get ready to move it. Once Belizarius opens the safe, Helia makes his assault by grabbing the gold trophy and slamming it against the safe's lock, completely destroying it. He then throws the trophy at the only man stationed in the room, trips Belizarius before he can call for help and locks the only door leading into Belizarius' office before telling someone via a wrist-communicator that the coast is all clear for "them" to come out. Just then, Sky and Riven burst into the office on their hoverbikes as Helia unties Flora and explains the situation to her. The four of them manage to escape Belizarius' office with the Shaab Stone in their possession just before Lothar and his men could break in. As they speed through the city, Flora learns from Riven that Helia was never a traitor, but was instead working undercover to steal the Shaab Stone from the inside. To ensure that he could gain Belizarius' trust, Helia had to keep everyone with the exclusion of the headmasters out of the loop so it would be more convincing. Once Helia confirms that they are not being followed, the four of them regroup with Brandon and Timmy in a shuttle, where they headed for Flame Mountain and threw the Shaab Stone into a superheated crater, destroying it for good. Afterwards, Helia made up with Riven and was reinstated into Red Fountain with full honors. Before dropping Flora off at Alfea, Helia is confronted by the nature fairy, who expresses her shame at believing he really was a traitor. In response, Helia reminds her of how he had to keep from telling everyone the truth behind his actions as he would have ended up in deep trouble if Belizarius suspected anything. When Flora asks for his forgiveness and whether they can be friends again, Helia grabs hold of her hand and eases his free hand to her face as confesses that he was hoping they could become something more than friends. His hopes end up coming true in that very moment as he and Flora share a kiss just before the rising sun, solidifying the start of their relationship together. Halfway into Issue 23, Helia can be seen joining his fellow Specialists in their usual weekend hangouts with the Winx at the White Horse. After arriving a bit earlier than planned, he and the Specialists are roped into spending time with Icy and Darcy thanks to the realm-wide vow of secrecy they swore to. Though the others try to humor the pair of witches, Helia remains quiet until, eventually, he and the boys get worried and leave to look for the Winx. As they speed down the road from Alfea leading to the café, the boys come across a bus that had crashed into the nearby lake. As they approach, tentacles rise from the lakewater to attack the bus, which prompts them into action before the creature can drag the Winx, as well as the other passengers, into the bottom of the lake. Helia and Sky in particular rush for the bus to drag out the passengers, all of whom look to have been knocked unconscious, while the rest of the Specialists try to fend off the mysterious lake monster. He and Sky manage to help pull out Flora, Bloom and Stella once the Trix arrive to blow back the monster with their magic, giving Brandon, Riven and Timmy the opportunity they need to help rescue everyone still aboard the sinking bus. Once everyone has been rescued, Helia stays by Flora's side to help wake her up and check if she is okay. He then joins the rest of the Specialists in praising and thanking the Trix for their help with the lake monster, much to the Winx's collective ire. In the following issue, Helia participates in a school-wide flight exercise with his fellow Red Fountain Specialists, during which he is partnered up with Flora. In Issue 26, he can be seen enjoying a nice day out by the lake with his friends until a spacecraft that had caught fire comes crashing down in their direction. After helping Brandon rescue Stella, who had get caught in a wave caused by the crashing spacecraft, Helia joins the others by the shore to properly assess what had happened. Once emergency services arrive on the scene, Helia and the others leave the lake early after making sure they all made it out unharmed. Days later, Helia joins up with the Winx and Specialists to help them seek out the Disagreement Plant before its spores spread throughout Magix completely, leaving everyone at constant odds with one another as a result. After a scuffle caused by the Plant's spores, the group stations themselves by a mountain ridge to wait for the Pixies to seek out the Disagreement Plant, as their young ages and mindsets made them less susceptible to the spores. Naturally, when a fire mysteriously breaks out within the forest, he and the Specialists break out their hover-shields and glide themselves and the Winx over to rescue the Pixies. Luckily, the group reunites with the Pixies and learn that the Disagreement Plant had been burned in the mysterious forest fire. Three issues later, in Magic Tournament, it is revealed that Helia had been put on the Awards Committee for the titular event, possibly due to being the grandson of the Red Fountain Headmaster, and Flora, upon hearing this, become ecstatic over the thought of winning the Tournament, as it means she will be receiving the grand prize straight from Helia's hands. *Issue 30: Love for Layla *Issue 31: The Return of Princess Diaspro *Issue 32: My Friend is a Dragon |-|Season 3= *Issue 35: The Trial *Issue 36: New Challenges *Issue 37: Together Again *Issue 38: Musa's Enterprise *Issue 39: The King of Rock *Issue 40: The Kingdom of Darkness *Issue 41: Love Beach *Issue 44: The Loyalty Game *Issue 46: Mission to Andros *Issue 47: Pirate Island *Issue 48: The Knights of the Star *Issue 49: Love Betrayed *Issue 51: The Island of Time *Issue 53: The Black Comet *Issue 59: Winx Band |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= *Issue 110: The Magical Valley of Linphea |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Skills Helia has a certain amount of strength as evidenced by the time he was able to single handily hold off a Leodragerus with his string glove on one hand. Further evidence is shown when he struggles to pull Sky's damaged fighter craft Red Wing into the hanger of the flying ship without being held down to anything. In the "The Shaab Stone" arc in the monthly magazines, Helia is shown as a proficient double agent, capable of investigating real fights to fake an alibi, faking an expulsion from Red Fountain and lying to everyone, even Flora, to break into Alfea's administration to steal documents to trick a crime boss into opening the vault holding the Shaab Stone, from which he can steal. He lies with a heavy heart though and reveals all the deceptions, hoping that he can start anew with Flora. He is skilled in martial arts and espionage. Helia is never shown riding a levi-bike until Season 5. Some would say that he is shy, but that is only due to his lack of major speaking parts or involvement to the plot in Season 2 and Season 3. In Season 8, he will be utilizing another new weapon - a rope weapon with a handle. Trivia *The name Helia means "sun" in Greek. **Helia is also the name of one of the Heliades, the daughters of the Greek Sun God, Helios. ***It should also be noted that the name Helia (Ηλία) is a feminine name in Greek; its masculine Greek form would be Helios (Ἥλιος), who is the "God of the Sun" and has the same meaning (Sun). Its masculine forms in Spanish and in Portuguese would respectively be "Helios" and "Hélio," which are used as Helia's name in one of the Latin American dubs where the use of Roman Languages is dominant and the feminine/masculine role plays a large part in language. **Helia is also the only Specialist with an originally feminine name. ***This could hint at the possibility of Helia originally being planned to be a girl (referring also to his long blue hair), but it was probably changed to a boy so Flora could have a boyfriend. **Helia's somewhat feminine appearance could also be a nod to bishōnen: a character trope that is typically found in a anime where young men with softer and somewhat feminine or androgynous features that are presented as more attractive. ***In Magical Adventure, Helia regains his original hairstyle from the second and third seasons, despite the fact that he gets his haircut in Episode 6 of Season 4, shortly before the girls earned their Believix at the end of the same episode. *Helia's laser cable gauntlets are similar to the weapon used by the character Walter C. Dornez from the series Hellsing. *It is strongly suggested that Helia originated from Linphea. **This seems to be confirmed in the Winx Club Comic Series as, according to Flora in The Magical Valley of Linphea, she and Helia used to play together in the flower fields on Linphea when they were children. ***However, there is a bit of a plot hole with this fact as Brandon had to formally introduce Helia to Flora in Season 2. They appeared to not have known each other beforehand, or they could have acknowledged this off camera. *Helia shares a few similarities with Prince Sky, fellow Specialist and leader of his squad. **Both are the only Specialists to currently go through major design changes via their haircuts in the Season 4 episode "A Fairy in Danger". **Both are the only Specialists to enter another world or dimension as Helia was forced into the Domain of the Snow Queen within the Legendarium World by Icy in Season 6, while Sky was forced into the Infinite Ocean in the third movie, The Mystery of the Abyss. *In Season 2, Brandon mentions that Helia is a pacifist, which is a person who, in principle, rejects war. Though Helia returns to Red Fountain, a military school, that same year, he never hurts his opponents, always opting to keep them restricted with strings. **The only time Helia goes against this belief of his is in "The Curse of Fearwood," where he actively fights off the hoard of werewolves until they flee, and almost flies into a physical altercation with Riven thanks to his heart having been frozen by Icy as the Snow Queen. Category:Winx Club Category:Helia Category:Specialists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Allies Category:Red Fountain Category:Linphea Category:Flora Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Red Fountain Students Category:Winx on Ice Category:Specials